A Love Worth Fighting For
by Percabeth's Daughter
Summary: Annabeth who just finished college gets accepted to be a background singer/dancer. R.E.D. her boss is threatening her because of her relationship. Percy is determined to keep his girlfriend Annabeth safe and he says he'll fight for her. But Percy singer and teen-heart-throb is unlikely to date an ordinary girl. He believes she's "the one" and she believes the same.
1. Welcome to Our Lives!

**Hola everyone this is my story of Percy and Annabeth as MORTALS! Percy is an international superstar and Annabeth is a normal girl what will happen. Here is chapter 1. **

**Annabeth's Pov:**

Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. A normal teenage girl I guess, I may have Dyslexia and ADHD but I'm a pretty good student. I just finished college at NYU, and I was accepted to be a background singer/dancer for R.E.D. or Rachel Elizabeth Dare but R.E.D. was her stage name. She may be a BLEEP but hey the pay is good and it's my passion to dance and sing. I live with my dad Doc. Chase or Frederick Chase, my step-mom Laura **(needed a name.) **and my half-brother Bobby and Matthew. My real mother died before I turned two, so I don't remember much. But that's ok I'm completely satisfied with my life, and I'm 18 years old. My best friends are Thalia and Katie.

**Percy's Pov:**

Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. Teenage singer and dancer. Everyone Wishes they could be me but my life can suck at times. My manager and best friends are Grover Underwood and Nico Di' Angelo. I've seen every country in the world and I'm only 18 years old. I live with my mom Sally and my step-dad Paul. They take care of the money I make. Welcome to my life.


	2. Is She The One?

**Okay ive got reviews already on this story. So here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor am I as good as Rick and I do not own any songs mentioned in this story.**

**Annabeth's Pov:**

"Now here is Percy Jackson's new hit single _Soul Sister." _

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Your lipstick stain _

_On the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget cha_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam _

_The smell of you in every _

_Single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I had decided_

_That's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister, mister_

_On the radio stereo _

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do_

_Tonig….._

I shut my car off as the song's chorus was about to end. I walk up to this huge red building. Well it's pretty obvious R.E.D. would make her studio red. I walk through the huge double doors. I gasp when I see none other than the, Percy Jackson. He turns at the sound of the gasp_. _He looks at me and smiles. I blush furiously and walk up the stairs and into the practice room.

"I'm here," I yell.

I see Thalia in her eyeliner and a black jumpsuit. Then I see Katie in her green jumpsuit. I look down at my outfit. A pair of shorts, a white tank top, and sneakers.

"Hey Annabeth, come over and stretch with us." Thalia says.

I walk over and sit down. I stretch my legs out in front of me and lean down to touch my toes.

"Alright people gather round!" I hear R.E.D. yell.

We get up from our current position and walk over.

"You're the newbie huh?" a girl with blonde hair says.

"Yeah I am," I say shrugging.

"I can probably dance _and _sing better than you."

"Yeah right Annabeth can dance and sing better than any of us," Thalia says.

I blush and listen to R.E.D.

"Ok, we have a guest today. Percy Jackson," She squeals.

A bunch of girls start squealing as well. Thalia, Katie and I just shrug.

"Ok remember the top 10 singers and dancers will be with me."

"Okay," we all say in unison

"Percy Jackson, Nico Di' Angelo and Grover Underwood will be picking them."

R.E.D. makes her way to the stage and says "First up Katie Gardener."

Katie walks out looking absolutely confident. The music for the song she wrote starts to play. It was called _Firework_.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards one blow from caving in_

_(Skip to chorus)_

_You just got to ignite the light _

_And let it shine _

_Just open night like the Fourth of July _

_Cause baby, you're a firework _

_Come on show em' what your worth _

_Make em go oh oh oh _

_As you shoot across the sky_

_(End of performer 1 you only go to the chorus)_

"Next up Thalia Grace."

Instead of singing Thalia is dancing to her song, _Bring Me to Life._

_(After Thalia)_

"Now here's Annabeth Chase."

I walk out and see Percy, Nico and Grover staring at me intently. I clear my throat and say "I'll be singing my song _Call me Maybe."_

_I threw a wish in the well _

_Don't ask me I'll never tell _

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss _

_I wasn't looking for this _

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans _

_Skin was showing_

_Hot night wind was blowing_

_Where you think you goin baby_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number _

_So call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby _

_But here's number so call me maybe _

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys that try to chase me_

_But here's my number so call me maybe._

I bow and get off the stage.

**2 hours later (Percy's Pov)**

"I like that Annabeth girl," I state remembering her performance.

"Percy this is not High School," Nico teases "You do not pick a girl because of her looks."

"Shut up," I grumble.

"You two are acting like little girls," Grover says.

"Whatever," I say "You guys pick the singers and dancers. I'm going home."

I get up and brush off my hoodie. I walk out the back entrance to make sure no Paparazzi is following and turn to my left. I run right into a girl. She falls and I hold out my hand to help her up. She's soaked now and shivering slightly.

"Holy Zeus, I'm sorry," I apologize "Here I'll get you some new clothes."

"I'm fine," the girl mumbles and starts to walk away but I get in front of her.

"No I owe you some clothes and dinner."

"I told you I'm fine," the girl says taking off here hood and I realize its Annabeth.

"Come on," I say "Just this once."

"Fine but you insisted."

So we walk to my car and get in. I put the heat on full blast and she seems to stop shivering.

"So," I say "What made you want to join Rachel's production?"

"Well, I needed the money and singing and dancing are my two passions."

"How old are you?"

"18, why?"

"That's how old I am," I say smiling at her.

"Well Mr. Percy Jackson," she says fluttering her eyelashes dramatically "Where are we going to get clothes and where are we eating?"

I flash my pure white teeth grin and say, "It's a surprise."

I stop my green, Lamborghini Murcielago and push the door up. Then go to Annabeth's door and open that. We get out and I offer her my hoodie. We go into the mall and head to a Hollister store. She grabs a bunch of clothes and tries them all on. She finally ends up with a blue and green plaid button up with a hood, a lime green tank top, a few pairs of short shorts, a few more regular t-shirts, a white hoodie and sneakers.

"So how about that food?"

"Okay, I don't really care where we eat because I'm starved," she says smiling.

We end up just eating at some random place and we start talking.

"So… where do you live?"

"Ohh I live in an apartment in Manhatten ," she states eating some of her salad.

"I live in a condo in Manhatten, you should stop by some time," I say stealing a piece of lettuce off her plate.

She tries to get it back but gives up when I put it in my mouth.

"Well I'm certainly not going to stop by now," she teases.

"Please we can go there after this if you like," I say almost begging.

"Well ok I guess," she shrugs.

The waiter comes up and says "Your girlfriend here is very pretty," I can feel my face heating up.

"Ohh she's not…." I say but drift off.

I look at her and she has a teasing look on her face and she pays the waiter.

"You know," I say "You're not at all the girl I saw this morning blushing when I smiled at you."

I stop then continue.

"I figured you were just another love crazy fan who just wanted to meet me then quit."

She looks at me, "Well you are not the person I saw this morning and I realized that when you said 'Holy Zeus'."

I smile at the remark I make when I'm surprised or sorry.

We get into my car I drive to my condo. We get out and head inside.

"Hey Lauren, this is Annabeth," I say to the women at the front desk "She's with me."

We get into the elavator and head to the top floor.

"Wait, your house takes up the whole top floor," she says.

"Yup," I smile "We're here."

We walk in and the red, black and white walls that look so familiar to me draw Annabeth in. I'm pretty sure she starts mumbling stuff about architecture.

"Percy, you're back," I hear Nico's voice coming from his room "And who have you brought with you?"

I groan as Nico walks over and kisses Annabeth's hand and introduces himself.

I roll my eyes and say "Quit with the cherades Nico."

"Hey Grover Perce brought home Annabeth," Nico yells up the stairs.

Grover comes out in a t-shirt and shorts.

"So that's where you went is it," Grover asks obviously curious about where we had been.

"I walked out the back entrance, ran into her and offered to buy her dinner and new clothe since her other one were soaked."

"So it was a date," Nico (who I was trying not to slap) says wiggling his eyebrows.

"No it was not," I argue.

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know….." I trail off.

Annabeth clears her throat and asks if she could stay for the night.

"Sure," I say a little to excitedly

Nico laughs and I groan and say "This is High School all over again."

Annabeth smiles and I go up to my room and she follows. I grab one of my shirts and throw it to her then I give her pair of girl gym shorts I had bought for her at the mall which I had brought inside.

"Thanks and Percy," I turn around "Where's the bathroom."

"Well there's two down to the left and on to the right."

"Okay thanks," she says and goes to I'm guessing the one to the right.

I change into a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. I turn to go find Annabeth but run into her, he falling on top of me.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," she grunts.

I smile and look up into her grey, stormy eyes.

"What have we got here," I hear Nico's voice say as he sees us.

"I ran into her you nit wit," I say helping Annabeth up.

"Are you sure about that Perce," he asks with a devilish smile, "You could have planned it."

"Yeah I planned it Nico," I say in a sarcastic tone rolling my eyes.

"I knew it," Nico says and walks to his room.

"Don't mind him," I say, " He's just jealous."

She smiles and we go down the stairs. We watch some sort of horror movie and Annabeth loved it. Finally we fell asleep and I didn't realize until morning that she had her head on my sholder .


End file.
